


The Fallout - Part 3: Abigail - Part 1 *The Memento Edition* (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal Part 7)

by ElectraRhodes



Series: "Oops, I did it again" Hannigram Style [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Scene, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Memento film references in effort to be cultured, Season 1, Tagging as I go, but I can spell soliloquy so it's not all bad, clearly as canon as a battlefield, failed mixed media soliloquy, in the 19th century, somewhere between sorbet and fromage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Hannibal slept with Will, and vice versa.Everyone has an opinion.Not everyone quite remembers what order it all happened in.Will isn't sure either, and he's running out of space on his arms.Sirenja-and-the-stag I can only apologise for what has now utterly got out of hand with respect to your amazing gif sets.





	The Fallout - Part 3: Abigail - Part 1 *The Memento Edition* (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal Part 7)

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling with the whole series business. It's more like a sodding jigsaw now.
> 
> ......................

On his arm Will has inked a series of notes. Some of them are dated, some of them have asterisks or annotations, some of them appear to have been written backwards. Or in hieroglyphs. The writing is in different coloured ink, mostly blue or black, the occasional underlining in red. Abigail is concerned when she sees some of it is in green. Green ink is truly the sign of a depraved mind.

'Will? Hello? Are you alright? What's going on? I didn't know you were visiting today?'

Will looks at Abigail, standing leaning against the post at the bottom of the stairs, really, of all of the people he knows she is the last person he wants to discuss this with. Can he appear any crazier than he already does? He sighs as he glances down at his arms, rolls down his sleeves. She's almost certainly seen them. 

'Hi Abigail, err, well. Err. Something happened last week and I'm just trying to keep track. I've been a bit preoccupied with the stag err, the halluci.. the lost tim... err I've just been a bit pre-occupied'

'Oh yes? Well that's sounds pretty normal for you. Going to share?' 

She holds out a stick of gum which he reaches for, changes his mind about, changes his mind again, she unwraps it and hands it to him, eventually he just opens his mouth and she posts it inside. Will chews. They both do. But when she looks at him she realises that actually he's smiling, a real shit eating grin, she raises both eyebrows,

'Will? Come on! Spit it out?'

'What! Who said I did that. I didn't do that! I'm not a quitter! Oh. Shit. Oh. That's not what you meant'

He goes a fetching shade of pink and Abigail bursts out laughing,

'Oh my god Will! Is this about Hannibal? And the Opera? And that dinner, and, well, you know?'

'I'm not absolutely 100% entirely sure I know what you mean'

'Will! We've already had this conversation. Maybe twice? Shit you don't remember. God. Lets just say you were dead embarrassed the first and second time so we can get that bit out of the way.'

'Alright. Sounds smart. What do you mean? What about the opera?'

'Hannibal! You totally slept with him. Well not at the Opera itself, though I'm pretty sure you remember that bit' she winks at him, 'But yeah you slept with Hannibal,'

Faintly Will responds,

'Are you sure? I didn't, I don't know, imagine it or something?'

'Are you shitting me? No. Err. Sorry. Rude. He's rubbing off on me' she sees the look of surprise on his face, 'Oh my god not like that, eww gross'

'Sorry. Can we just. I slept with Hannibal?

Abigail laughs, 

'Yeah! You made me write it on your arm so you couldn't forget'

She reaches over, and pulls Will's left sleeve up, 

'See?'

He glances at her quickly and then at his arm again. See? Ugh? He reads what she wrote on his arm, a big number 1 beside it.

"'I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal'"

She grins, 

'Yeah! Totally! Not even just a little bit! Or somewhat! Like totally! More than once. Quite a bit more than once, if you're going to get technical about it!'

They're interrupted by Will's cell phone, he makes an apologetic smile towards Abigail and glances at the caller icon. And makes a face, it's Hannibal. Will turns the screen towards Abigail so that she might see.

'You should talk to him. After all, what's the worst that can happen? And really Will it could be far worse, couldn't it?'

'Really? How so?'

Abigail smiles at him, and hisses,

'It could have been Alana'

Will can only stare at her in horror.


End file.
